Malec primera cita
by Neusal
Summary: Magnus y alec tienen su primera cita, pero la cosa no empieza muy bien...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Los personajes de éste fic están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

Por fin era viernes. Tanto Alec como Magnus habían pasado toda la semana nerviosos por la llegada del gran día. Para Alec aquella noche era algo realmente especial: era su primera cita, la primera vez que salía con alguien, un alguien, por cierto, que le gustaba mucho. No entendía mucho sobre el amor, pero si sabía que lo que sentía por Magnus no era normal. Estaba convencido de que fue amor a primera vista, eso que los mundanos llamaban un flechazo. Incluso habló con Isabel, ¿Podría ser que un brujo te hechizará con un beso? ¿Qué hiciera que no te lo pudieras sacar de la cabeza? Su hermana le advirtió de que tuviera cuidado:

-Cuando un nefilim se enamora y entrega su corazón, lo hace con mucha más intensidad que cualquier otro ser, amamos con el amor puro de los ángeles – le explicó Izzy – Puede ser que en toda tu vida no encuentres ese amor, y tengas parejas como la gente normal, pero si en algún momento lo haces, nunca más volverás a sentir lo mismo por nadie… Ten cuidado ¿vale?. No quiero que te hagan daño.-

Por su parte, Magnus, se veía obligado a preparar una cita que superara las expectativas de Alec, que le hiciera pensar que era la mejor noche de su vida. Así que decidió montar una de sus fiestas. Después de la _charla con sus amigos_ *, pensó que quizá debería hacerles caso, al final y al cabo ¿De qué serbia pedir consejo si luego no hacías ni caso de lo que te decían? Después de darle muchas vueltas decidió que lo de la fiesta era la mejor opción. La haría en su discoteca el Club Pandemonium: traería al mejor DJ del momento, habría bailarines, Drag Queens, incluso shows aéreos. Se gastó una cantidad indecente de dinero. A parte de la gente que ya habría por el simple hecho de ser viernes noche, en la parte V.I.P del local invitaría a más gente a una fiesta privada, y allí tendría preparado su palco personal. Era el sitio más exclusivo del Club, reservado únicamente a Magnus, dónde éste llevaba a sus citas cuando quería impresionarlas. Lo tenía todo calculado: si la cosa iba bien, pasaría gran parte de la noche en el palco, si realmente no tenían conversación tal y como predigo Ragnor, irían a la zona V.I.P. y si finalmente la cita era un desastre, lo llevaría a la zona de la discoteca normal. Pero el brujo no estaba para nada preocupado: Alec era encantador, él mismo era encantador también, todo iría a la perfección ¿Qué podía salir mal? Que equivocado estaba Magnus…

El primer tropezón de la noche se lo encontró antes de que abriera el Pandemonium. De entrada estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que se había imaginado, tenía tantas ganas de ver al cazador de sombras que todo él era un saco de nervios. Con las manos temblorosas estaba preparaba el palco (poniendo luces rojas, acomodando las almohadas en el sofá, poniendo en frío la carísima botella de champagne que hacía décadas que reservaba para una ocasión especial …etc) cuando al mirar por la ventana vio a un grupo de hadas que se dirigían al club, entre ellas estaba Damaris. –No puede ser- dijo para si mismo en voz alta. Damaris había sido una fogosa amante, nunca nada serio, simples noches locas salteadas, pero ella tenía una gran obsesión por el brujo. De hecho siempre que lo veía iba a por él. Hacía más de 60 años que no sabía nada de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer esa noche precisamente?

-Thomas! Thomas!- Gritó a uno de sus trabajadores.

-Dígame señor Bane - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-¿Qué hacen esas hadas allí fuera?

-Supongo que venir a la fiesta. Será un exitazo, como todo lo que prepara. Siempre que usted crea un evento nadie duda en asistir.-

-Estupendo- resopló el brujo – abre ya – ordenó a Thomas.

-¿Ya? Todavía quedan 20 minutos mi señor, aún quedan algunos detalles por preparar –

-Da igual, abre – le exigió. Cuanto antes se vieran con Damaris mejor. Se miró por última vez al espejo y como un rayo fue al encuentro de la hada, tenía que hablar con ella antes de que Alec apareciera.

-Mmmm Magnus Bane, estás estupendo, como el bueno vino parece que mejoras con los años – le saludó la chica con una seductora voz mientras le desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa.

-O no, esta noche no querida – le contestó mientras se apartaba de sus dedos juguetones y se volvía a abrochar los botones – Pensé que cuando te dije que eso que teníamos se había acabo, hace aproximadamente 60 años, lo habías entendido.

-Vamos Magnus, ¿a quién puede hacerle daño un poquito de diversión? – De repente los ojos de Damaris se llenaron de lujuria e hizo una pícara sonrisa – Oooo, ya veo…. – dijo mientras avanzaba hacia delante. Magnus se giró para seguirla con la mirada y el corazón se le paró. Allí estaba él, más guapo de lo que el brujo recordaba, de hecho en esos momentos no recordaba haber visto un ser más hermoso que Alexander, vestido con unos tejanos que insinuaban unas musculosas piernas debajo y un jersey negro de manga corta que le quedaba como un guante. – Vaya, vaya, vaya … ¿Juguete nuevo eh Magnus? – Dijo Damaris mientras pasaba las manos por debajo de la manga del nefilim y sensualmente le acariciaba el bíceps – Es tremendamente guapo, si queréis ésta noche nos podemos divertir los tres juntos-.

-O, no, yo no… - dijo Alec completamente petrificado y diciéndole con la mirada al brujo que él no haría este tipo de cosas.

-Claro que no – reaccionó rápidamente Magnus. – Ven, vamos, le dijo cariñosamente a su cita. – Damaris, me gustaría decirte que ha sido un placer reencontrarnos, pero no me gusta mentir, así que, espero no verte más en toda la noche.

-O tarde o temprano volverás a mi – contestó con soberbia la hada – Sabes que nadie te divierte como yo.- y le guiño el ojo antes de irse.

Finalmente Damaris se fue dejándolos solos.

-Hola – le sonrió Alec tímidamente. Tenía el corazón tan acelerado que pensaba que en cualquier momento le estallaría.

-Hola – le contestó Magnus no mucho más tranquilo que él. – Vamos dentro. – La cara del cazador habló por si sola - ¿Va todo bien? – le preguntó.

-Si bueno, es solo que…. ¿Vamos a ir a una discoteca?- Ésta pregunta dejo al brujo totalmente confundido.

-¿No te gustan las discotecas con buenas fiestas?

-Nunca voy a discotecas… De hecho había pensado que quizá… bueno… si tú quieres pues… podríamos ir a ver las estrellas, hoy pasará un cometa.-

A Magnus se le cayó el cielo encima: después de todos los dolores de cabeza que había tenido para preparar la fiesta, invitar a todo el mundo a última hora, todo el dinero que había derrochado, y ahora el chico le decía que quería mirar las estrellas… esos astros que estaban allí todas las noches, no como su fiesta, que había sido montada exclusivamente esa noche para él. A partir de allí todo fue de mal en peor.

Llevó a Alec al palco y le ofreció una copa de su querido champagne.

-O no, gracias, no me gusta el cava – fue la respuesta del nefilim. La botella se la acabaron bebiendo unos hombres lobos que corrían por allí. Quiso poner un poquito de ambiente y encendió un ambientador automático que tenía que ir dosificando dosis de aroma a rosa, pero al parecer estaba roto, así que en pocos minutos tuvieron que salir del palco casi asfixiados por el fuerte olor a ambientador. Aun así, por suerte, Alec aún no había perdido su preciosa sonrisa.

Pasaron al plan B, ir a la zona V.I.P.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le ofreció el brujo. -El local es mío, puedes tomar todo lo que quieras.- Alec asintió, y en pocos minutos ya estaban sentados en la barra con sus respectivas bebidas.

-¿Qué tal el día?- le preguntó el cazador al subterráneo

-¿Qué?- Magnus ya lo había entendido a la primera, pero hacía tantos años que nadie se lo preguntaba que se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Qué cómo te ha ido el día hoy? ¿Te ha ido bien? – Le volvió a repetir la pregunta con total sinceridad, y es más, estaba esperando una respuesta. Magnus estaba acostumbrado al típico " Hola, ¿Qué tal?" eso que se decía para quedar bien, pero realmente nadie esperaba ser respondido. Y allí estaba su niño ángel, interesándose sinceramente por su día.

-Sí, si gracias. He estado un poco liado con unos hechizos que me han encargado-

-¿Qué? No te oigo. – le dijo señalándose los oídos. Magnus sonrió y ambos a la vez se inclinaron uno hacía el otro para poder hablarse más de cerca. Cariñosamente, el brujo le puso las manos en los hombros y le habló al oído:

-Digo que sí, que he tenido un buen día. Liado con unos hechizos. ¿Y tú?- Al sentir los labios del brujo tan cerca de él, Alexander tubo como una montaña rusa de sentimientos recorriendo por su estómago y las manos le empezaron a temblar. Magnus, pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, porque cada vez que miraba al chico lo veía más guapo, lo que hacía que su corazón, generalmente a un ritmo más lento que el resto de las personas, se le fuera disparando cada dos por tres. Alec bajó de su tamborete para poder acercarse y hablar mejor con el brujo y cuando le iba a contestar, unas fuertes manos lo alejaron de Magnus.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Te ha hecho daño Magnus?. Estúpido salvador del mundo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete, no queremos volver a verte. No nos gustan los hijos de los nefilim ¿Por qué no te vas con los tuyos y nos dejas en paz?-

Un grupo de subterráneos, se había interpuesto entre Magnus y Alec, y todos a la vez estaban chillando al nefilim. Magnus solucionó el malentendido como pudo, pero Alec ya no estaba a gusto allí: todo el mundo lo miraba mal y se decían cosas los unos a los otros cuando pasaba por delante de ellos. Se puso la cazadora abrochada hasta arriba del todo y ponía sus manos en los bolsillos para que no se le viera ninguna de sus delatadoras runas, pero ya había corrido la voz de que había un nefilim en la zona V.I.P, y en ésta ocasión su cara de ángel no jugaba a su favor. Todo el mundo sabía que era él. Magnus no tuvo más remedio que pasar al plan C, que tampoco funcionó del todo bien.

Otra de las cosas con la que Magnus no había contado, era en que alguien se encaprichara de su cita. Al bajar a la discoteca normal, una mundana, quedó prendada de Alec y cómo iba bastante bebida se plantó en frente de él y lo beso, con tan mala suerte que el chico que estaba enamorado de ella lo vio. Dicho chico y su grupo de amigos se abalanzaron sobre Alexander y mientras dos lo cogían por la espalda totalmente desprevenido otro aprovecho para pegarle un puñetazo tan fuerte que le abrió una brecha en el labio inferior. Evidentemente, el cazador se defendió, nadie sabe cómo, pero en cuestión de segundos todo el grupo de cinco amigos estaba por el suelo. Acto seguido apareció la seguridad del Club y lo echaron a la calle. Magnus salió corriendo en su busca.

-Dejadlo. Dejadlo inmediatamente – les chilló Magnus – Va conmigo-

-Lo sentimos señor Bane, no lo sabíamos. – contestaron - ¿Estás bien chico?

-O Dios, Alec, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó ansiosamente mientras examinaba su rostro en busca de más heridas. Tenía el labio completamente partido y un feo morado en el pómulo.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho – le contestó éste temblando – No quería que pasara nada de eso. Soy un desastre –

-No es culpa tuya ¿vale? Nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya. Deja que te curé – le dijo mientras se lo llevaba a un sitio más alejado – ¿Qué te han hecho? No he podido ver nada, tenía un montón de gente delante, no sabía lo que pasaba, solo oía gritos, ha sido todo tan rápido. ¿Te duele algo? Por Diós Alec, yo podría haberte ayudado. – Magnus estaba realmente nervioso.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo. – lo calmó Alec – es solo un poquito de sangre.

-Alexander, yo… - pero no pudo terminar su frase.

-Una fiesta genial Magnus – le digo Arthur, uno de los lobos de la manada de Nueva York visiblemente borracho – Solo tú puedes montar una fiesta en dos días y que sea una pasada. Venga, ven dentro. Te invito a una copa. Brindaremos por ti.- Y se fue sin esperar la respuesta.

Magnus se giró otra vez hacia Alec con la intención de curarlo, pero éste lo estaba mirando fijamente. Arthur había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y nunca mejor dicho.

-¿Has montado una fiesta el mismo día que habías quedado conmigo?- le preguntó Alec directamente.

-Lo siento- y alargo la mano hacia el labio herido del nefilim con la intención de curarlo, pero éste se apartó.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Alec parecía muy dolido, y no solo por las heridas de la cara.

-Porque no sabía que hacer – se sinceró el brujo, ya no valía la pena seguir mintiendo – Porque pensé que si la cita no iba bien no sería tan incómodo si estábamos en medio de una fiesta. –

-¿Y porque quedaste conmigo entonces? No lo entiendo, si yo creo que algo no va a funcionar directamente ya no quedo. ¿Qué no sabías que hacer? Yo solo quería conocerte Magnus, solo quería estar contigo – digo con tal sinceridad que al brujo se le partió el corazón - ¿Por qué me besaste? De repente fue como si Alec se diera cuenta de algo muy evidente y una punzada de dolor apareció en su rostro – Ya entiendo, para ti ese beso no significó nada – esas palabras dolieron a Magnus como hacía años que no recordaba – Ya me advirtieron de que habías tenido muchos amantes y que yo podría ser uno más. En fin, lo siento, tendría que haberme imaginado que alguien como tú que puede tener a quien quiera no quería perder el tiempo conmigo. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo y todo lo ocurrido ésta noche. En fin, soy tonto y pensé que quizá está noche funcionaria. Lo siento mucho, no volveré a molestarte.- Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero una enjoyada mano lo agarró por el brazo.

-Espera, no te vayas por favor. El único tonto que hay aquí soy yo. Yo solo quería impresionarte – Alec cambió su dolida cara a una de sorpresa – quería que ésta noche fuera especial para ti, no quería que te sintieras incómodo. Un par de tontos me dijeron que quizá no tendríamos de que hablar, y no quería que la cita fuera un desastre y pensé que quizá con la fiesta saldría todo bien. – Magnus deslizó su mano del brazo del chico a la mano y la apretó con ansiedad.- Entiendo que te quieras ir y no quieras verme más, pero si quieres quedar conmigo otra vez, te prometo otra cita de verdad, solos tu y yo. Por favor, no te vayas así, enfadado conmigo – le suplicó. Alec miró el reloj, y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Si te apetece, aún estamos a tiempo de ver pasar el cometa- El corazón de Magnus volvió a latir y sin soltarle la mano le preguntó:

-¿Y cuál crees que es el mejor sitio para verlo?-

-Ese tejado – dijo señalando un edificio que había justo detrás – será perfecto.

Y cogidos de la mano fueron hacia aquel edificio.

CONTINUARÁ

*Para poder ver la conversación de la que se habla ver mi otro fic "Tengo una cita, versión Magnus"


	2. Primera cita, segunda parte

Llegaron enfrente del edificio y Magnus empezó a buscar una puerta para poder abrirla con hechizo, pero Alec se le adelantó y fue hacia un gran sauce que había allí. Con una agilidad asombrosa, incluso para ser un cazador de sombras, saltó y se colgó de una de las ramas del árbol. Haciendo uso de un increíble equilibrio, ando por encima de ésta hasta llegar el final, subió a la rama que tenía encima usando solo la fuerza de sus brazos y de allí, saltó a la barandilla del terrado. Magnus no podía dejar de mirar semejante espectáculo, era como una hábil ardilla negra moviéndose con total facilidad. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, fluidos y sexis, muy sexis, demasiado sexis.

-Venga sube- le gritó Alec desde arriba.

-¿Cómo quieras que suba?- se quejó el brujo. –No puedo hacer esto.-

-¿Cómo sabes que no puedes? Si ni los has intentado.

-Porque nadie puede hacer esto – Le contestó Magnus con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Alec rió a carcajadas mientras desplegaba una especie de escalera de emergencia que llegaba hasta el suelo.

-Está un poco sucia. Vigila al subir.- Advirtió a su cita. Magnus se agarró a la escalera y alzó la mirada para encontrarse directamente con la de Alec. Se miraron fijamente y Magnus le sonrió. El nefilim fue incapaz de aguantarle la mirada y noto como su cara empezaba arder, estaba rojo como un tomate. Al ver su reacción, Magnus pensó que Alec era la cosa más adorable que había visto en mucho tiempo. Empezó a subir con mucho cuidado, sin poder quitarse esa tonta sonrisa de adolescente enamorado de la cara, y cuando le quedaba poco para llegar arriba del todo, una fuerte mano lo agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él. Una vez dentro, Alec le limpió el poco oxido que su ropa había cogido de la vieja escalera.

-Ven – dijo Alec a Bane - Pasó del terrado al tejado y ando hacia el centro de éste. -Aquí es perfecto- dijo mientras se tumbaba mirando hacia el cielo. Magnus lo imitó. Por suerte suya, el tejado era completamente recto, no era el típico inclinado, así que pudo andar perfectamente hacía allí, tumbándose al lado de Alec.

-¿Crees que estas tejas aguantarán? Es decir ¿No cederán con nuestro peso?-Preguntó girando la cabeza para mirar a su niño ángel, éste le clavó sus grandes ojos azules.

-No – le sonrió – He subido en tejados muchas veces y nunca me ha pasado nada. ¿Tienes miedo?- Una sombra de preocupación apareció en su rostro –Si no te gusta estar aquí podemos ir a otro sitio. Podemos volver a la fiesta si lo prefieres – le comentó Alec incorporándose ya para levantarse.

-Oh no, no. Claro que no – le dijo el brujo cogiéndole del antebrazo. Alec miró como la mano de Magnus se aferraba a él y no puedo evitar que apareciera una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, acompañada evidentemente por una amplia gama de rojos que recorrían toda su rostro. – Estoy bien, tranquilo. Esto está genial.– Tranquilizó al chico mientras sentía una punzada en el corazón por la reacción que había tenido Alec ante su contacto.

Ambos se tumbaron y empezaron a examinar el cielo.

-¿Subes mucho a los tejados? Tienes mucha práctica. ¿Es que perteneces realmente a un grupo de ladrones y eso de cazar demonios lo haces como tapadera?-

-No, jaja. Me gusta estar aquí arriba. Si algún día no sabes dónde encontrarme seguramente estaré en el tejado de mi casa. Subo siempre que quiero pensar, estar solo o alejarme del mundo… que es casi siempre… -

-¿Y porque quería un chico tan guapo como tu alejarse del mundo?-

-Bueno – contestó tristemente Alec encogiendo los hombros con timidez – a veces me gustaría que mi vida fuera un poquito más fácil.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estamos esperando?- Cambió rápidamente de tema el brujo viendo que el nefilim se incomodaba.

-Hoy pasará el cometa XR-3B. Dicen que verlo pasar es precioso, de hecho mucha gente cuando lo ve, dice haber visto una estrella fugaz.-

-No imaginaba que te pudiese gustar tanto la astrología, Alexander –

-Bueno, es que esto es especial.- contestó el chico avergonzado – En el cielo hay miles y miles de estrellas – empezó a explicar con un hilo de voz – todas ellas preciosas, sin duda, pero una estrella fugaz es diferente. Dicen que las estrellas fugaces solo pasan una vez en la vida, pasan rápido y su recorrido es muy breve, pero son tan hermosas, únicas y especiales que vale la pena esperarlas, aunque sean solo un suspiro en la vida de alguien. A parte, puedes pedir un deseo…

Magnus no supo que responder, la presión que sentía en el corazón y el estómago no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Ahora entendía lo que Alec quería decir con aquello de estar juntos, conocerse. Durante siglos y siglos, había gastado gran cantidad de tiempo y dinero en preparar espectaculares citas, que sus amantes no se decepcionaran y siempre recordaran esa gran noche con él. Y allí estaba ese angelito de ojos azules, que era feliz tan solo por hablar con él, abriéndose con toda la sinceridad del mundo, sin querer aparentar nada, sin exigirle nada a Magnus tan solo porque era el "Gran Brujo de Brooklyn"… y eso le hizo ver al hechicero lo vacías que habían sido la gran mayoría de sus veladas. Pero allí no acabo todo: el nefilim se sacó la cazadora, la plegó y con la mayor dulzura con la que jamás habían tocado a Magnus, Alec le levantó la cabeza con mucho cuidado y le puso la cazadora debajo, a forma de cojín. Seguidamente, le acarició el pelo para peinarlo. Magnus notó un escalofrió al sentir los dedos del chico en su cuero cabelludo.

-Ahora estarás mejor – le comentó – esto está un poco duro - y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Éste detalle acabó de rematar a Magnus, le dejó completamente muerto. Nunca antes alguien había tenido ningún detalle como ese con él. La presión en corazón y estomago aumentaron tanto que el brujo pensó que nunca más podría volver a comer. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Alec, incapaz de articular ninguna palabra. Al sentirse tan observado y que Magnus no le contestase Alexander Lightwood pensó que había hecho algo mal.

-Crees que es una tontería ¿verdad?, todo esto de la estrella y los deseos. Mi padre siempre me lo decía. –

-No – casi gritó Magnus – No creo que sea ninguna tontería – le contestó suavizando la voz casi en un susurro, mientras que con el dorso de su dedo índice, con la mayor suavidad de la que fue capaz, acarició la mejilla del chico. Alec cerró los ojos para sentir con más intensidad el tacto del brujo y respiró profundamente.

-¿Crees que se pueden cumplir los deseos si se los pides a una estrella mientras cae?- preguntó el brujo.

-Sí, siempre y cuando lo que pidas sea real, algo que realmente se pueda cumplir-

-¿Y qué vas a pedir ?- Magnus tenía real curiosidad por saber que era lo que Alec deseaba.

-Si te lo digo no se cumplirá – le replicó el nefilim – es la primera regla de las estrellas fugaces – ambos rieron.

Estuvieron largo rato charlando y mirando el cielo. Magnus se preocupó cuando Alec empezó a mirar el reloj con mucha frecuencia.

-¿Tienes que irte?- le preguntó asustado, no quería que esa noche terminase nunca.

-No. Es solo que… creo que el cometa ya tendría que haber pasado.-

Con un chasquido de dedos, Magnus hizo aparecer un libro de astrología.

-Por el Ángel – exclamó Alec sorprendido. Bane le sonrió.

-Se hacer otras cosas a parte de montar fiestas horribles-

-Oh no… la fiesta estaba bien – le devolvió la sonrisa al brujo.

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba el cometa?

\- XR-3B-

-Déjame ver- y empezó a buscar en el libro, aunque no le gustó lo que encontró –No es hoy Alec. – la expresión del nefilim cambió por completo. A Magnus no le gustó para nada ser él quien rompiera la ilusión de Alexander – Según el libro, el cometa tiene que pasar en 80 años.

-¿80 años?- se desesperó Alec.

-Tampoco es tanto – intentó animarlo el brujo.

-Ningún cazador de sombras vive tantos años – le aclaró.

-Podemos cerrarte en una burbujita de cristal para que nada ni nadie pueda hacerte daño y conservarte allí dentro hasta el día que pase el cometa. – Bromeó Bane – Quedarías monísimo como decoración en mi salón. –

-No solo morimos en batallas. Durante toda nuestra vida estamos constantemente expuestos a venenos y fluidos de demonios… y eso a la larga pasa factura. De hecho, mi última herida, aquella que tuviste que venir tú, seguro que me ha quitado un año de vida. Siento haberte hecho pasar la noche en un tejado para nada – le dijo decepcionado Alec a Magnus.

-No lo sientas, la verdad es que ha sido una noche fabuloso. Siento que no puedas ver el cometa.-

\- No importa, me hacía gracia porque seguramente era la única oportunidad que tenía de ver caer uno, pero si no puede ser….Podrías venir tú por mí.-

-¿Yo? –

-Sí, tú aún seguirás vivo. Podrías venir y acordarte de aquel tonto chico que vino 80 años antes.- Magnus se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando noto una punzada de dolor al darse cuenta que Alexnade en 80 años ya no estaría allí.

-Háblame de las estrellas, de sus constelaciones- le dijo Magnus.

-¿De verdad quieres que te enseñe las constelaciones?- Preguntó ilusionado el nefilim. Realmente al brujo le daban igual las estrellas, pero hubiera dicho cualquier cosa con tal de que Alec se quedará un poco más. – ¿Ves aquella estrella que brilla tanto? Aquella que está al lado de la más pequeña. Pues si unes estás dos con la que hay más arriba – empezó a señalar las estrellas pero Magnus lo cortó.

-Alec, me estas señalando 100 estrellas a la vez, no estoy viendo nada. ¿A que estrella te refieres? ¿Esa?- y de su dedo salió un rayo de luz azul, tipo laser que señaló a una estrella en concreto.

-Vaya! – exclamó Alec – Eso es genial – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le cogió la muñeca al brujo y empezó a juntar estrellas la una con la otra con el rayo de luz. La verdad es que el resultado final era un desastre, había un montón de líneas por el cielo que no hacían forma alguna.

-¿Qué eso?- río Magnus con una sonora carcajada – Por Dios, dibujas fatal.-

-Es la Osa Mayor, se ve claramente. – se defendió el chico – Son tus rayos que no van bien.

-Ah, ¿Mis rayos no van bien? – se hizo el ofendido.

-¿No tienes una goma de borrar por aquí? – le preguntó Alec pasando su cuerpo por encima del brujo para alcanzarle la otra mano.

-¿Perdona? ¿Crees que soy un lapicero? – No podía parar de reírse- ¿De veras quieres borrar? – De repente de las dos manos del brujo empezaron a salir chispas de todos los colores, se hizo una gran luz verde en el cielo, y donde habían estado los desastrosos dibujos de Alec, Magnus hizo aparecer imágenes de todas las constelaciones.

-Guau- Le dijo totalmente sorprendido el nefilim incorporándose rápidamente y dejando su cara a pocos centímetros de la del brujo. –Eres increíble.-

Magnus no pudo aguantarse más: cogió de los hombros a Alec y lo empujó hacía sí, para encontrarse con su boca y besarla como hacía tiempo que no besaba a nadie. Alec le devolvió el beso y a partir de allí ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo. Se estuvieron besando hasta que el teléfono de Magnus sonó. Era Thomas, Alec le dijo que lo cogiera, que podría ser algo importante, pero Magnus sabía que no podía haber nada más importante que eso que ya estaba haciendo. Thomas advirtió a Magnus que todo el mundo lo reclamaba, todos querían pasar la noche con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, y que si tardaría mucho en aparecer.

-Tengo que volver a la maldita fiesta- le comentó a su nefilim mientras volvía a besarlo y le mordía el labio inferior. - ¿Te apetece venir?-

-No creo que tus invitados tengan ganas de volver a verme – rió éste- No te preocupes, yo tendría que empezar a volver a casa… Me lo he pasado muy ésta noche contigo… Gracias por todo.-

-¿Te parece bien que tengamos esas segunda cita el viernes?

-¿De veras quieres volver a quedar conmigo? No lo hagas por obligación. Entenderé que no quieras volver a quedar, sé que no soy una persona muy divertida y… – los labios de Magnus impidieron con un largo beso que terminara la frase.

-Me encantaría volver a quedar contigo Alexander Lightwood –

-Viernes va bien entonces- le contestó con los ojos brillantes.

Magnus vio resignado como Alec se alejaba y él tenía que volver a esa estúpida fiesta, que sin lugar a dudas, sin él no sería lo mismo. De hecho ya nada sería lo mismo sin él.

No hace falta decir, que ese mismo día, 80 años más tarde, Magnus volvía estar tumbado en ese tejado, esperando con lágrimas en los ojos, que el cometa pasara.

Se dice que, finalmente, con el paso de los años, Alec acabó muriendo en los brazos de Magnus, y que las últimas palabras que le dijo el brujo fueron:

-Alexander, mi amor, tú has sido la estrella fugaz de mi vida -


End file.
